The unexplainable
by Pheonix-rain Greenwood
Summary: Takes place after the chosen. Deserah, the next feared vampire hunter, promised herself that she wasn't going to turn out like the Cat declawed by a soulmate but the unexplainable happens and she has to make a choice, to be happy or live in misery... R
1. chapter 1

Any characters or ideas that might look familiar to you are Miss L. J. Smith's all the rest are all mine. I hope you enjoy ( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Halloween. Her night off. 'Well not really my night off', Deserah thought. Cause a vampire hunter really didn't have a night off. But she always had holidays for her night off. A day were she would ignore the vampires and enjoy herself for once in her pitiful life.  
  
This town that she was living in had a masked ball for a Halloween tradition. It was always the talk of her school, and if you didn't go then you would shunned from everyone till next year when you would be able to redeem yourself. People would take there kids out trick-or-treating till 7 then the parents and teens would get ready for the ball. Dressing up in the most outrageous things then putting on a mask that went with there costume.  
  
This year Deserah was a Victorian maiden. Her white dress was long enough to cover her boots which she could run in if she came face to face with the leeches. Even though this was her night off Deserah wasn't stupid and not take precautions that could save her life.  
  
She put on some lipstick and then studied herself in the full length mirror. What she saw was someone who looked convincingly Victorian. She gave herself a smile before she slipped the mask over her face. It was gold and covered from her forehead to her nose. She glanced at herself one last time then pranced down the steps to show her adopted family.  
  
Sam, a six year old also adopted by the family, made a face. "What are you suppose to be?" he asked her.  
  
"A Victorian maiden" Deserah said casually, "And what are you suppose to be?"  
  
Sam looked at her with a hurt look, "Can't you tell a pumpkin when you see one?"  
  
"Oh now I see" Deserah said as she examined Sam's costume which looked more like a tomato then a pumpkin. The costume was obviously hand made, there adopted mother was a clothing designer, and always made their Halloween costumes. It was also obvious that there adopted mother ran out of orange and used an orange-red instead.  
  
"Well let me see Deserah" her adoptive father sad, "My you'll won't you be the bell of the ball, that white dress makes your black hair look exotic"  
  
Deserah rolled her eyes, her adoptive father was an attorney who always wanted to be a painter. "Thank you" she said politely.  
  
"It also shows off the blue of your eyes doesn't it hunny" He said as he turned toward his wife Isabel Kenden.  
  
"You look beautiful" Isabel remarked, "Do you have a ride hunny?" she then asked  
  
"Yes mom I do, Jill's picking me up" Deserah said with a smile.  
  
A horn honked outside and Deserah shouted, "She's here I got to go" And she ran out the door to greet her friend, who also happened to be a vampire hunter.  
  
"Oh my god is that you Deserah?" Jill asked as Deserah got in. Deserah glanced at Jill's costume fast then had to take a double take. She couldn't believe it. Jill was dressed up as a vampire.  
  
Jill laughed at her friends look, "I know, I thought it would be funny, dressing as the enemy"  
  
"It's more disturbing than funny Jill" Deserah said eyeing her friend. "don't know why I even befriended you, it isn't like we even hunt together." It was true, they didn't hunt together they were both loners when it came to hunting vampires. It was just there thing. The other thing was that Deserah had a price on her head and she couldn't put Jill in a bad situation if she was ever captured.  
  
Ever since the 'Cat' was de clawed the 'death ruin' was the new feared vampire hunter. Though she hadn't quite yet reached the number that the Cat killed, she was close enough and that made her feared. Some vampire rumors said that the cat and the ruin were one and the same.  
  
She shook her head then looked out the window and watched the building were the dance was being held get closer. 


	2. chapter 2

Teak sat in the back of his family's station wagon. His sister Holly bugged him into going to the stupid dance. The mask, that his sister almost had to slap on him, covered his whole face. He was dressed in a suit because he wasn't prepared to go any ware on Halloween.  
  
He eyed Holly and her friend Syrena. He didn't know how he got weaseled out of going up front. It was him who was honoring Holly with his brotherly presence.  
  
He huffed once then stared out the window. Dances were for girls. If you had a girlfriend you had to go. But the problem was that Teak didn't keep girlfriends long and when ever he heard about a dance he'd dump the girl before she could get any ideas.  
  
The car stopped and the girls got out of the car. Holly stopped when she realized that Teak was still in the car.  
  
"Teak" she said in a stern voice, "Out of the car"  
  
Teak smirked then got out of the car. He should have known better then to wait for his sister to wait in the car till he could high tail it. His sister always had been able to tell when he was going to be difficult.  
  
"Now I want you to at least dance with one person before we leave this dance" Holly was saying,. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." she then walked off to meet her boyfriend who was holding out his hand.  
  
The stupid vermin had such a happy grin on his face. Little did he know that he would be drained right after the last dance.  
  
This thought brought a smile to Teaks face as he headed into the building. 'that's about the only good thing about these dances' he thought, 'free buffet for vampires.'  
  
Deserah leaned against the wall. Her eyes scanned the room. She had already spotted a few night people. It took everything she had in her not to run up waving a knife or something at the monsters.  
  
She watched as Jill got another partner to dance with her. She could tell Jill was having a blast, guy's were more Jill's thing then Deserah's and vica-versa.  
  
When Deserah decided the being a wall flower was making her thirsty she decided to make her way over to the drinks.  
  
The punch looked like it was spiked because the people around it were acting like complete jerks, so she went over to the soda section and opened up a new bottle for herself.  
  
As she was poring she felt eyes on her. She put the soda bottle down and looked around for the person looking at her. When she couldn't find the person, 'or thing' her brain amended, she went back to poring.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" said a cool confident voice in her ear that made her jump in spite of herself. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Teak smiled as she jumped, he knew he caught her off guard. He watched as she turned and her blue eyes locked with his. She had to be about 5'7 and she had an amazing figure. Her black hair spilled forward to contrast her white dress and her lips were in a silent oh pose. Her face from her forehead to her nose were covered by a golden mask, which made her face look mysterious and enchanting.  
  
'If I play this right' he thought, 'I'll be able to get my sister off my back and get some dinner in too'  
  
Deserah studied the guy standing in front of her. He was tall about 6 foot in a trim suit that showed off a little muscle but not too much. He had spiky ash blond hair and color changing eyes. 'Boy don't he just scream Redfern' she thought, 'wonder if I should break my day off rule'  
  
The man held out his hand and she hesitated a second before putting her gloved hand in his. He took her out onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on. 'Great just my luck' she thought sarcastically, 'I get to slow dance with a Redfern'  
  
The guy looked as if he didn't enjoy his timing either. But he didn't take her to a seat to wait out the song. He pulled her close and rapped his arms around her waist. Deserah looked up into his eyes to try to get an understanding of what he was thinking but his eyes were focused on someone behind Deserah. 'Getting back at a girlfriend?' she wondered as the song came to an end.  
  
"It's getting hot in here do you want to step outside?" the man asked.  
  
Deserah put on a fake feathery air head voice and said, "I'd love to" while in her mind she thought, 'that's right bring me outside so I can kill you without your little friends knowing.  
  
The man lead her outside towards a fountain he sat and looked at her expectantly. At that moment Deserah didn't know what made her do it but she sat down right next to him. Warning signs went off in her brain as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
Then she felt her eyes closing as her brain screamed out 'NO, NO, NO, NO' she felt his lips on hers and a bolt of pink electricity shot down her back. Deserah pulled back quickly. She stared at the now shocked vampire then she got up and ran into the building.  
  
Finding Jill dancing with a guy gave the big trouble look to her friend and headed out towards Jill's car knowing that Jill was right behind her.  
  
When she was safe in the car driving back to her house Jill asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Vampire" Deserah answered.  
  
"What about a vampire?" Jill asked, "Did one scare you, the big bad death ruin?"  
  
"I really don't know what he did" Deserah answered seriously. "I just know that if I stayed much longer he would have found out who I was."  
  
Jill shook her head and focused all her attention on the road. 


	4. Chapter 4

Deserah let herself in after saying goodbye to Jill. She knew she was being silly, Her, the Death Ruin, running away from a vampire. She shook her head and looked at her watch. '11:29, Sam should be in bed and Mom and Dad should be watching TV' she thought. She creeped up the stairs and knocked three times on her adopted parents door. It was there way of knowing that Deserah came in safe and sound. She was about to open her door when her adopted Dad came out.  
  
"Deserah?" he said.  
  
"Yeah dad?" Deserah said as she scanned her Dad's face for any hint on what was bothering him.  
  
He sighed then said, "Deserah, hunny, we have to move again, I got a case in Florida."  
  
Deserah smiled at him, "It's ok Dad you don't have to worry about me freaking out, I'm not that kind of teen. Just how long till we can come back?"  
  
Dave Kenden ran a hand through his thick brown hair, "Well that's the thing I'm not so sure how long we'll be there."  
  
"Will it be enough time for me to acquire a killer tan?" Deserah said jokingly trying to take some of the strain off her father. In the mean time she was also thinking how many vampires could she kill there before coming back home.  
  
Dave cracked a small smile then said, "I think so. are you really not disappointed?"  
  
"No Dad I'm not" Deserah said as she gave him a little hug just to back up her statement.  
  
"That's great" he said obviously relieved, "Then you won't mind packing all your cloths tonight?"  
  
"Whoa nobody said anything about packing tonight" Deserah said in a mock voice.  
  
Dave's body stiffened then relaxed again as Deserah said quickly, "Just kidding Dad I'll get started. Did you already pack Sam's stuff?"  
  
"Yes we did" Dave said with a slight smile  
  
"How did he take it?" Deserah asked.  
  
"Not so well" Dave said, "I hate doing it to the little tike but.."  
  
"He'll get use to it you just have to give him more time.." Deserah said to comfort him. She then turned and headed into her room to get all packed up. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a year before Deserah was able to go back to her home. She had e- mailed Jill every day to tell her about all the vampires she killed. Of course not calling them vampires cause Deserah knew that a lot of the leeches had jobs monitoring the Internet. So she just called them bugs and hoped Jill understood her.  
  
When the Kenden family car pulled up to the house they had Jill as a welcome party. Deserah hopped out of the car and gave her best friend a hug. "I missed you so much" she said.  
  
"You missed me?" Jill said as she looked over her friend, "With all those e- mails you sent me?"  
  
Deserah just laughed, "You know I missed you"  
  
"I should hope you would" Jill then said, "I had to kill so many of your so called bugs when you were away"  
  
Deserah smiled and her eyes lit. 'So Jill did know what I was talking about' she thought. "What the bug giving you a hard time here"  
  
"No" Jill answered good naturally, "I just didn't realize how many bugs you killed, there were so many swarms of them when you went away."  
  
"Well you won't have to worry about them any more" Deserah stated, "Cause I'm back to exterminate them all."  
  
Teak angrily kicked at a can that was in his way. All the while his mind kept repeating 'I'll find her, the one who killed my sister, I'll find that vampire hunter'  
  
He hated vampire hunters, he always had. But now he had an incentive to kill them. Them and mermaids, another thought drifted into his mind, 'if only Syrena didn't swim off at the sign of danger' he then shook his head and concentrated on what the vampire hunter looked like.  
  
'It was obviously a stupid one' Teak thought. He knew what the vampire hunter looked like because he followed it until it took off it's dark mask. He knew what it looked like. And now he had to find it. He couldn't follow the blond cause she got right in her car and it would have been obvious if he went and followed her.  
  
Now all he had to do was look for a medium sized girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She had an egg shaped head and a beauty mark near her mouth. 'It shouldn't be hard' he thought.  
  
He would just hunt for her tonight. He had a feeling that she would still be in town. Because she didn't see him.  
  
He put on a somewhat evil grin and kicked at the can again feeling a little better that he now had a plan to kill the wretched thing that killed his one and only sister. 


	6. chapter 6

As Deserah walked into her school she was greeted by a number of people. She wasn't the most popular person in the school. That title would have gone to Eva Whiten, one of the most obnoxious people Deserah had ever met. But then again she wasn't the least popular person. She liked having people around her. It made her feel secure in such a cruel world.  
  
She made her way over to Jill who whispering to a blond haired girl. "Hey Jill, what's up?"  
  
"Deserah!" Jill said an smiled, "this it Tina, she's new to our school and she's also new to you know what."  
  
Deserah raised one of her eye brows. "I see" she said in a soft tone. She studied the blond. The girl looked like you could knock her out with a feather. She was of medium height and she was about as skinny as a stick. Deserah didn't think the girl would survive long in the vampire slaying business.  
  
"Desy?" Jill asked using Deserah's not much used nick name. Deserah knew that Jill had a favor to ask of her and it wasn't going to be one that Deserah would like much.  
  
"Yes?" she said as she crossed her arms and waited for what Jill was going to say.  
  
"Desy I was wondering if Tina and I could tag along with you when you go out tonight. Tina needs a lot of practice. She doesn't know all the ropes and she needs someone like you to help her:"  
  
Deserah felt as if she was hit by a ten pound bag of cement. Bring Jill and Tina along with her. No it was out of the question. Deserah was about to open her mouth to give the answer she knew her friend did not want to here when Tina butted in and said.  
  
"Please Deserah. I won't be in the way. anyway I killed one last night" Tina stopped and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Tina!" Jill said in disbelief, she then got angry "Tina you could have been killed. What were you thinking going off without my help to kill a vampire. That's just reckless."  
  
"Well I'm not killed am I?" Tina shot back, "I'm not 2. I know how to take care of myself. So don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Deserah rubbed her eyes. It sounded like a mother daughter fight to her. She rolled her eyes and said, "If I said that you two can come with me will you both quit arguing?"  
  
Jill looked at Deserah with a smile, "Oh thank you Deserah, I knew I could count on you!"  
  
Jill threw herself at Deserah and gave her a big hug. She then went over to Jill and whispered, "Don't think your getting out of a scolding I'll get back to you later." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
When Deserah got home she immediately went up to her room and pounded a pillow, to relieve her anger.  
  
Jill knew how she felt about bringing people with her on a stake out. Deserah would feel responsible if any one of them got hurt. And if one of them died she didn't think she could live with herself.  
  
Deserah stopped pounding her pillow when she heard a knock on her door. "Come on in" she called out to the person behind the door.  
  
"Deserah?" came the small voice of Sam, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing Hun" she said as she opened up the door and swept Sam up into a big hug. He squirmed a bit at first but then returned the hug.  
  
"So what did you do in school today?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh we learned numbers" Sam said with a disgusted face.  
  
"Let me guess you don't like learning numbers?" Deserah said with a laugh  
  
"No I hate doing numbers, they're making us learn all the numbers up to 100" He said with a cry.  
  
Deserah laughed and gave him another hug. "Well if you need any help you come to me ok?" she said to him.  
  
"Why?" he asked, "I know how to count to 100 I just don't like doing it"  
  
Deserah shook her head then asked, "Does Mom know you hate doing numbers?"  
  
"Of course not" Sam said, "If she knew she would make me keep saying them till I liked them and I know I never will"  
  
Deserah laughed then changed the subject, "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked then remembering what he was going to ask her he said, "Oh I just wanted to know why you're so mad, but now that I see that you aren't I don't have to ask you now"  
  
Deserah stifled a laugh then said, "Don't you have homework?"  
  
"Aw shucks why did you have to remind me?" Sam said in a hurt voice.  
  
"Ok out of my room and start your homework." She said as she shoved her little brother out of the room.  
  
No sooner was Sam out of her room when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" she said so that Sam would have to continue towards the kitchen where his homework lay waiting for him.  
  
When she opened the door she saw Jill and Tina there. "What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked.  
  
"Well I figured you could give Tina some Karate lessons or something before we went out to kill some bugs" Jill said as she walked through the door.  
  
"Karate lessons?" Deserah asked in shock the recovering she grabbed Jill's arm and said, "Excuse us for a second Tina"  
  
Pulling her into the family room Deserah asked, "Karate lessons? Shouldn't she go to a Karate class like I did? You do know there's one only three blocks from the school!"  
  
"I know there is but they would only teach her the basics and we need to learn them fast." Jill explained, "She's a pretty quick learner but her Karate at the moment is very questionable."  
  
Deserah frowned then said, "Ok fine I'll give her a Karate lesson but don't expect her to learn very fast. It took me more than a year to learn all I know"  
  
"Oh thank you Deserah!" Jill squealed as she ran out of the room to tell Tina the good news.  
  
"I just know I'm going to regret this" Deserah said to the now empty room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sorry this one's short to but I'm sick at the moment and I just had to get what I had on my mind out. and I'll try to make the others longer but I've been so busy lately that I can only write in my free time. 


	8. chapter 8

A couple of hours latter and covered in sweat Deserah and Tina called it quits. Deserah sighed as she snatched a drink from the lazy Jill's hand.  
  
Deserah drank every last drop from the cup as Jill said, "I made that for me not for you!"  
  
"Well you weren't the one undergoing a major work out to train Tina here, now were you?" Deserah countered back.  
  
Jill grumbled then as she got up and stalked towards the kitchen for a new drink. Deserah laughed then turned serious as she asked, "Did you bring your hunting outfit?"  
  
Tina smiled as she pulled out the black suit and ski mask from a bag that Deserah hadn't noticed.  
  
"Good" Deserah commented as she got out hers from her closet.  
  
What Deserah had was a black leotard that had sleeves and the neck piece from a black turtleneck sweater that was sown onto it. She also had her black stretchy pants that she wore to keep her legs covered. For her face she had a ski mask and a scarf to make sure the vampires didn't know who she was. Lastly she wore black boots to complete the outfit.  
  
Although it wasn't very fashionable looking it, she wore it so that the vampires couldn't grab hold of any of her clothing if she had to make a hasty get away.  
  
"Why do you where that?" Tina asked as she saw how Deserah's cloths looked like a second skin.  
  
"Well after a near disaster on my first vampire hunt" Deserah explained, "I learned that loose clothing are easy to grab when trying to abort stake out."  
  
"Oh" Tina said as she looked down at her comfortable loose clothing.  
  
"Your clothing is fine." Deserah said with a smile, "what happened to me probably will never happen to you"  
  
"Why do you have a scarf over your ski mask?" Tina asked again.  
  
Starting to get tired of all the obvious questions that Tina was throwing at her Deserah answered blandly, "It's so that it makes it harder to take my mask off. you see if I only had the scarf the vampire could unroll it. and if I only had on the ski mask he could just pull it off."  
  
"Oh now I understand" Tina said with a smile. Deserah doubted that anything had gotten through to the girl, she was even unsure as to if any of the Karate training penetrated the blond's head.  
  
Deserah never though of blond's as being dumb but this one was a big exception to the rule. She could tell just by the way she responded to the exercises Deserah pit her through.  
  
By the time the two girls were done dressing Jill had come in with her newly made drink. Jill slammed the drink down saying, "Oh come on!" before going over to her bag and collecting her vampire hunting gear.  
  
When Jill was done Deserah asked, "Did you bring your weapons?" speaking more to Tina then to Jill.  
  
"Oh no!" Tina said, "I knew I forgot something!"  
  
Deserah frowned and opened up her closet again saying, "Well you can have a pick from mine"  
  
Deserah pulled at two loose boards from her floor. She then pulled up two suitcases and opened them to reveal rows and rows of weapons.  
  
Tina gasped at all the weapons that lay before her. She watched as Deserah picked up a long sword. It was wooden with what looked like meddle coating the edge of the blade.  
  
"It's silver" Deserah exclaimed as she stroked the thin line of silver along the blade and put in it sheath which she then put around her waist, "Its so that if I meet up with a werewolf, I don't have to change my sword."  
  
"Wow" Tina said in a awestruck voice, "What can I have?"  
  
"Well for starters here's a stake." Deserah said as she picked up an intricately carved stake, "I know there a bid mid-evil but they do come in handy and are easy to throw."  
  
Deserah then shuffled through some of the weapons picking up what looked like a letter opener, "Yes this is a letter opener," Deserah explained as she gave both the stake and the letter opener to Tina, "But it is also silver. found this out when a werewolf broke into the house five years ago"  
  
She then pulled out a smaller version of her sword and handed it to Tina saying, "Well all that should keep you somewhat alive when we head out."  
  
Before they left Deserah slipped a stake and a silver knife into her boots lining, so that she didn't cut up her feet, and slipped an unsharpened wooden pencil into her other boot. This she always used to draw the death ruin into the foreheads of her killed. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Deserah drove to a park where a recent up rise in kidnaps appeared. In the papers it said that the victims that were found had their throat's slashed. The paper also said that they think a cult did it. But Deserah knew better then that.  
  
She knew that the vampire here was sloppy, just for the fact that he let his kill be found. Deserah was hoping that the vampire's fighting methods were just as sloppy. It would be a quick kill if it's fighting was sloppy. Which means that Deserah could get Jill and Tina home safely.  
  
All three got out of the car and Deserah studied the aria. Their was a slight mist, which Deserah was hopping they could use to surprise their victim, that covered the park. The park also seemed to be empty. But Deserah knew that things were not always what they appeared to be. A vampire could have easily been hiding behind a bush or up in a tree.  
  
But obviously Tina didn't know this because when Deserah turned around to tell them were they were going to hid out she found Tina's mask off and a brush in her hand.  
  
"You idiot" Deserah hissed, "Do you want to get yourself killed?"  
  
"What are you talking about, there's no one here but us!" Tina complained, "And my hair is a mess, I could tell cause some of it just went into my mouth."  
  
Deserah grabbed the mask and shoved it over Tina's head. "Why did you do that! Now you messed it up even more!" Tina complained  
  
Just then Deserah heard a sound. Jill heard it to and got into a fighting stance. "What is it? What's wrong?" Tina asked. All she got in reply from them both was a 'shhh'.  
  
Deserah saw something spring and she automatically attacked it. She speared the thing in the heart with her wooden knife. When she saw all that she killed was a cat she scowled, wishing it was a vampire.  
  
Tina though was sobbing hysterically, "You killed that poor precious cat!" she said to Deserah.  
  
"Would you rather me not attack it and have it be a vampire?" Deserah asked back as she cleaned her knife.  
  
"No I would have rather you killed a vampire quickly before it attacked us" Tina said as she lowered her head.  
  
"Then stop complaining and follow me" Deserah said as she lead the two vampire hunters towards a large bush. "Now Jill you look towards the east, Tina you look towards the front, and I'll take the west and back."  
  
They didn't have to wait look before a vampire came. Deserah was the first to see it coming from the west. She tapped both girls on the shoulder and pointed towards the vampire.  
  
Jill and Tina both took out their stakes while Deserah took out her preferred wooden knife. Jill and Tina both went out to attack the vampire. Deserah sighed and stayed back just to be sure that if they failed, and looked as if they were in trouble, she could surprise the vampire and stake it. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teak was walking in the park. He had purposefully killed all those kids to attacked the vampire hunter who killed his sister.  
  
He was still in a dark mood about it. Tonight he was out for revenge and he didn't have to wait long to get it.  
  
He saw a car roll up into the park and he quick jumped up into a tree. Their were three vampire hunters. He studied the three, especially the one who was the driver of the car. Her movement had a hypnotic effect on him.  
  
He watched as she gave the park a once over. Then his eye caught some movement. He saw one of the vampire hunters stupidly take off her mask. He recognized the girl. She was the one who killed his sister. He felt his teeth slip out of his mouth. All he could see was red. But he still kept his whit's about him. He saw a cat cleaning itself behind a bush.  
  
He put the thought into the cats head to jump through the bushes towards the girls. He watched as the cat leapt though the bushes and got killed by the driver of the car.  
  
He gulped and was glad he didn't let his instances go and attack the girls. He put a hand over his mouth to keep from snickering as he heard the girl who killed his sister morn over the pathetic cats life. He wondered how such a person was even capable of killing a skilled vampire like his sister.  
  
He then saw the three girls move towards a bush. He jumped from tree to tree to get closer to them. He looked up and saw one of his fellow vampires walking down one of the parks paths.  
  
He could tell that the vampire had just fed, and wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. He was just aware of the blood he was still licking from his lips.  
  
Teak almost cursed as two of the girls went after the poor bloke. He was almost going to go help out but he noticed that the driver was still hiding behind the bush. He knew he couldn't make his move with out getting killed by the skilled hunter. So he stayed in his place and watched helplessly and the other vampire fought for his life. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Deserah watched as both Tina and Jill brought down the vampire. She had to admit, even though Tina was a total block head, she knew how to survive. She was about to get up and congratulate both Tina and Jill for the great kill when she felt a warm fuzzy feeling enter her body. A bit confused as to why her body was acting like that she turned around thinking that what ever it was came from behind her.  
  
Seeing no one there she shook herself off and started towards Tina and Jill. All of a sudden she felt eyes on her. The hair on the back of her neck started to raise and she got goose bumps.  
  
She turned and saw a vampire rushing at her. The thing was coming at full speed at her. It had obviously saw her when it observed it's buddy getting slaughtered by the two vampire slayers. Deserah stood in a quick graceful move and went into attack mode.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teak was about to move, he knew that she knew he was their, when he saw the other vampire. He stayed where he was and watched as the vampire attacked the girl.  
  
It was an interesting battle to watch. The vampire slayers moves were fast yet as graceful as a dancers. She dogged almost every move the vampire made.  
  
He looked over at the other two vampire hunters. They were busy with another vampire that sprung out behind them.  
  
He wanted to laugh. this playground had more Vampires then a grave yard. He shook his head then watched the experienced vampire slayer, and thought about how if he didn't hate vampire slayers, he could learn to like watching that one.  
  
She was amazing, she seemed to be playing with the vampire. And he was pretty sure the other vampire knew it, for it's face turned an angry shade of red.  
  
He studied the vampire that she was fighting. It was a newly made one, he was sure of it. The thing didn't have enough predator grace to be a born vampire. When he saw the wooden knife come out of her boot he jumped out of the tree.  
  
He picked up a tree limb that was lying on the ground and slowly made his way towards her. He knew that it was probably a stupid thing to knock the vampire slayer out then imprison her in his house, but he just wasn't in the mood to be listening to common sense that night.  
  
He got behind the vampire slayer just as she staked the fledging vampire. Then he took a swing at her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deserah dogged a punch to her abdomen. She gracefully sprung backwards and kicked the vampire in the face. She didn't feel the need to hurry on killing this one. She was in one of those moods to play with her kill.  
  
She jump kicked the vampire, knocking it backwards a bit. The thing was a newly made, she could tell because he was clumsy on his feet and he kept staring at her neck.  
  
She punched it in the face and was satisfied with the sound of her fist hitting it's skin. Then she spin kicked it.  
  
She played with it for a good 15 min before she got board of it and stuck and knife into it's chest. She watched as it screamed then went to mummification mode. She bent down to pick up her knife and as she was going back up she felt something smack into the side of her head.  
  
The last thing she remembered was the ground coming up to meet her and a soft pink fuzzy feeling entering into her head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill didn't expect the next vampire to jump out at them. Their just seemed to be too many tonight. She had seen the one that was attacking Deserah. She was going to go help, but then this leach decided to get in on the action. Which set her and Tina back into fighting mode.  
  
This one was harder then the first vampire that attacked them. It was a lot quicker then the normal ones that Jill faced.  
  
In a matter of minutes the vampire had Tina by the throat. Tina screamed and flailed her limbs trying to make any hurtful contacted with the vampire.  
  
Jill ran to the vampires behind then kicked it forward. It stumbled and dropped Tina with a thud. ~~~~~~  
  
Tina thought she was going to die. Her vision was turning all white as she tried to kick furiously at the vampire. She felt Jill's kick as she was jerked then dropped on to the ground.  
  
She gasped for air and grabbed quickly for the knife that Deserah gave her. She forced herself to get up, and as Jill fought off the vampire Tina jabbed the thing in the heart. It screamed a pitiful wail then dropped to the ground.  
  
Tina spit on the thing then looked over to where she knew Deserah was fighting the vampire. ~~~~~~ Jill watched as the vampire turned to a mummy then turned toward Deserah.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" She screamed as she saw the vampire whack Deserah in the back of the head. The vampire quick picked her up and started running.  
  
Jill started running too, with Tina right behind her, but they were no match for the super human speed of the vampire.  
  
Jill got out a dart like thing and loaded something into it. She drew in a deep breath then shot the thing at the vampire. When she was pretty sure it hit it's mark she slowed. ~~~~~  
  
Tina stopped short, almost running into Jill. "What did you do?" Tina gasped.  
  
"I shot a tracking device onto him. It'll be able to track him while we can't a the moment." Jill explained. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Deserah's head ached. The pain seared through her fogged mind like light does to darkness. She went to move her hand to her head, but her hand was restrained.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the vampire who took her pacing. She pulled at her restraints, trying to break them but to no avail.  
  
The vampire stopped pacing and faced her. She knew he was a Redfern. That much was obvious, but he looked familiar. The name Teak came to her mind, and she knew that he was the one that sent it to her through telepathy.  
  
"Why did it have to be you?!" Teak then said, making Deserah jump at the harshness of his tone, "I thought you were a witch or at least a werewolf! But a human?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Deserah said yelling over the crazed vampire.  
  
"Soulmates!" Teak said spitting out the word like it was evil itself.  
  
"What does 'soulmates' have anything to do with anything?" Deserah said with a confused look.  
  
"I can't be your soulmate," He said ignoring what Deserah said, "1 I'm a vampire, your a vampire slayer. they don't really go together in the first place, because you kill my kind and I kill yours and 2 Vampires aren't suppose to love humans, I'd be killed anyway." Teak said in desperation, "Which is why." he stopped then and grabbed her hand.  
  
It was if lightning had hit her. She was flung out of her world and into an icy abyss. ~It's easier to explain this way.~ Teak said  
  
*What the. what are you doing to me?*  
  
~It's the soulmate connection, we are bound to each other. we can't be together though. if I change you, you'd kill yourself, If I love you as a human you'll either kill me out of hate or they'll kill me. So I decided to implant my DNA into you!~  
  
*You what?!?!?* Deserah said in shock. She didn't know whether she should slap some sense into his mind while she was there (and she knew she was in his mind) or just leave it right then and their. *How!*  
  
~You heard me.~ Teak said ~you can't get rid of it now because it's already in you~  
  
Deserah got the image of Teak as a boy watching his father playing around with a plant's leaf cell. She watched in flashes as the years past and his father showing Teak his first successfully cloned plant. The years past again and Teak, at ten years old, watched as his father split the DNA of a human to see what was in it. At this she pushed the scene away.  
  
*Your father taught you* Deserah said more in wonder then anything else.  
  
She saw Teak nod, and then the scene of him taking his hair cell and splitting it to extract his DNA came to her mind. She saw him stick a needle into her abdomen and suck out one of her eggs. She then watched through his mind how he took out her DNA and replaced it with his. Then she watched as he implanted the fertilized egg back into her system.  
  
*I still don't understand why..* Deserah started only to be cut off.  
  
~The night world is one of my big issues.~ Teak said, the look on his face broke Deserah's heart she knew she had to reassure him.  
  
*Teak don't you see, the night world CAN'T hurt us. If we love each other.*  
  
~But you don't understand!~ Teak said ~I can only love a night worlder. well really a vampire, but I can get away with loving a witch or a shifter~ He babbled, ~But a human I can't get away with!~  
  
*Teak.*  
  
~No Deserah~ Teak cut her off ~If I love you, I will be tortured, and you. you won't want to be a vampire. am I right?~  
  
Deserah sighed *Your right*  
  
~So the only way we can be. is my clone.~ Teak said as if that would solve everything.  
  
*But what about you!?* Deserah pleaded.  
  
~What about me?~ Teak asked a bit confused.  
  
*I have your clone. what do you have of me?* She said pleading to him, hoping he would get rid of his stupid plan.  
  
~Well I could have.~ The thought was cut off and a searing pain entered into Deserah's mind. She barely heard Teak's last though, which was ~I've been staked! Take care of my clone.~ Then her mind went blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
I'm sorry if this offended anyone. I would just like to say that I do not believe in cloning. I got this idea when in religion class we started talking about the reasons why the church doesn't want cloning. and it got me thinking. what if Teak gave Deserah a clone of him. again I'm sorry if this is offensive or even if I stepped off into left field a bit. (or a lot.) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Deserah broke out of the Soulmate connection with a scream. Sensing the shackles, that once held her wrists captive, removed she sprang on the nearest person to her, which happened to be Tina.  
  
Deserah gave Tina a right hook, which knocked the poor girl backwards. She then glared at Jill.  
  
Jill, sensing all was not well with Deserah, raised her hands as a sign of no harm and stepped back a bit.  
  
"Do you know what you've done!?" Deserah said in strangled furry. The room was quiet except for Deserah's ragged breathing. "You have killed my Soulmate!" She screamed, "I only have one of those!" She looked down at Teak and said to Jill and a startled Tina, "Just leave." Tears appeared and spilled over her eyes, "Leave me with him!"  
  
Jill grabbed Tina and giving a sorrowful glance at Deserah, She left.  
  
Deserah went to her knees and cradled Teaks head. She touched his face and pink sparks ran up her arm along with a dramatic ~I love you~ which came from Teaks mind. She looked more closely at him and for the first time she realized that he wasn't mummified. She gently removed the stake, wincing as she realized if the stake went in four more inches to the left it would have killed him.  
  
Knowing that she would need some she could trust for help, she left Teak in the warehouse room. She went in search of a pay phone.  
  
Luckily one was right outside the place Teak had taken her. She Searched through the phone book for a girl by the name of Levita O'Brian, who was a known Daybreaker at her school.  
  
She easily found the girls name, and she deposited her 50cents into the pay phone. She gritted her teeth as the phone began to ring. She had second thoughts of just hanging up the phone and dragging Teaks body to her car, which was so far away. It was against her principals to run to Daybreak's. She kept repeating in her mind: 'This is for Teak, this is for Teak!'  
  
When the girl finially answered the phone Deserah said in a clipped, no nonsense, voice, "Warehouse on Billings Dr. number 46, bring your Daybreak friends. A vampire's down and needs help."  
  
The girl thankfully didn't ask any questions. She just said "Right we'll be their."  
  
Deserah went back to Teak, who was in a coma. She waited an agonizing 15min. for Daybreak to reach them. The whole time Deserah was trying to reach Teak through he link. Though she did get into his mind, it was like he couldn't be reached. What she found was a dreamy like beach that went on forever. She knew Teak was somewhere in this beach like place, but she couldn't find him.  
  
"Hello?" The male voice said from outside Teak's head. She knew it came from the 'real' world. Not the world she was in. She broke the connection and yelled, "Over here!"  
  
Quinn and Ash made their way over to Deserah, Levita was just behind them.  
  
"What happened." She stopped when she saw Deserah stroking Teaks hair. "Ok what gives?" She asked, "I know what you are. But why did you call us. that can't be a vampire! You murderer!"  
  
"Levita!" Ash said, "Stop. it is a vampire. Look it's Teak!" Levita had a blank, questioning expression on her face, and Ash frowned. "Teak Redfern." He said.  
  
"Teak?!" Levita said in a shocked voice, "What happened to him?"  
  
"One of my. friends. thought they were doing me a favor and tried to stake him." Deserah said as she looked back down at Teak.  
  
Comprehension flashed into Quinn's eyes as he said, "There soulmates."  
  
The rest looked at Teak then at Deserah.  
  
"Come lets get back to Daybreak" Quinn said, "Let's get him fixed up." 


	13. Chapter 13

Teak Disregarded the sleeping Deserah and got out of the strange bed. Finding his pants he put them on. He stretched a bit then flinched as he felt a pain in his chest area.

He looked down an found a bandage that wrapped around his chest, leaving his torso, shoulders and arms bare. He found his shoes in the corner but had trouble finding his shirt.

After searching thought a few draws for the missing shirt he gave up on it. With one last glace at his soul mate he left the room. 

The halls were nicely decorated and Teak had the feeling that Deserah's family could never afford something as expensive looking as most of the priceless antiques. Pulse the fact that the halls seemed to go on forever, which indicated a rather large house if not a mansion. 

He thought it weird and wondered where exactly Deserah brought him… It wasn't until Teak ran into Ash, who was known to ha e sided with the Daybreakers, kissing a human (as if just knowing Ash was with them was bad enough…) did Teak know where he was.

Half cursing he snuck past the kissing couple and ran the rest of the way to the front door. He wasn't stopped by anyone and he was glad that he didn't have to fight anyone.

~ *~

Deserah felt cold, like something was missing. It was three days since Teak was stabbed and she hadn't left his side yet. Deserah, although hating herself for it, was grateful for the Daybreakers. They let her stay at there mansion for an indefinite period, she told her mom she was helping Jill out with a sleep away camp and that she should be gone for a month. The Daybreakers also brought food up to her so that she wouldn't have to leave Teaks side.

Yawning she reluctantly got up and realized Teak wasn't there. She panicked at first before she rationalized with herself that Teak could be down stairs.

Walking over to a full length mirror she realized how tangled her hair looked. Making a face at herself she turned towards the dresser and grabbed a brush.

After spending 5 minutes on her hair, the most she had ever spent on her appearance, she made her way to the mansions meeting room. In the room several of the soul mate couples were watching the Titanic. Strolling in she quickly scanned some of the solo couples. Frowning when she didn't see Teak she left the meeting room. Deciding that if anyone should know where Teak was it would be Thierry.

She slowly made her way to his office, she had only been there once before, all the while hoping that Teak was still at the mansion. She knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged.

A tired 'come in' came from behind the door and Deserah opened the door to a paperwork cluttered room with a hair rumpled Thierry almost buried behind all the work.

"Ah Deserah" Thierry said as he ran his hand through his already messy hair and indicated to a chair, "what can I do for you?"

She sat nervously the blurted out, "It's Teak I don't know where he is… uh…" she stopped as she remembered that Thierry just might not want another problem placed on him, he already looked busy enough, even to help her out.

The door opened then and a teenaged man walked into the room. "You called Thierry?"

Deserah was about to get up and leave, realizing that Thierry WAS too busy to deal with her petty problems. Thierry saw her go to get up and he immediately waved her back down to her seat.

"Deserah this is Orion, he is usually watching the cameras around the mansion, though to day I let him take a break…" Thierry looked apologetically at Deserah. He then turned to Orion, "Deserah says that Teak is missing, why don't you go through the film and see if anyone left the building while you were on break…"

Orion nodded and went for the door. Seeing that Deserah looked hesitant Thierry gave her a smile and said "Deserah why don't you go with him?"

  
She nodded and got up. Thierry couldn't help but remember the feeling of loss that no doubt Deserah was feeling. In fact, now that he was looking in on his feelings, he needed to get away from all the paper work. Shoving himself from the desk he made his way towards the meeting room. Entering he smiled at a girl at the far corner. She saw him and made her way towards him with a secret smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

2 years later

Teak had reunited with the Night World again. Though he figured that he had to be a bit more careful after he talked his way out of being spotted at the daybreak mansion. He was alive, Deserah was safe, if not becoming overly sappy. His child was with her, and although it hurt HIM like hell that she wasn't with him, he knew she would never have to hurt. She would have had his clone by now, and although he did have some objections t the baby being surrounded by Daybreakers, she still had 'him' which was more then he had.

He still had to get that girl though. He lost her trail when he was almost killed. But he was now back on her track. He saw her in the mall a day back, she was heading into Hot Topic. He would have attacked her in there, if the Night Worlder's didn't give him the 'are you stupid' look. So he abandoned his plan and got wasted at the Black Iris.

But today was a different story… he found her coming out of a local public school. She was with a group of stupid laughing idiots. He followed her home keeping to the shadows then waited for her to start her night patrol. 

He almost laughed when he saw her come out of the house dressed in her slaying outfit. He jimmied a car and followed her to a back ally. Leaving the stolen car two blocks away from the girls car, he made his way to intercept her. Today she would die…..

~ *~Deserah sat at home starring at the T.V. it was Halloween and she didn't feel like dressing up. She left the Daybreakers two weeks after Teak left. That was the day she realized Teak was not coming back but also that she wasn't pregnant any more. She suspected it was because Teak was a full blooded vampire and she was a full blooded human, who was not going to start drinking blood to support the full blooded vampire inside her.

She was pretty depressed when she found out the news, and she probably looked like death warmed up when she came back home. She was thankful that her father and mother didn't ask questions.

Life went on like normal after that day… well almost normal. Although Deserah went out slaying still, she hardly ever killed a vampire anymore. Most of the time she was looking for Teak… 

Just then her attention was brought back tot eh T.V. "This just in… an unidentified body was found in an alleyway. Our reports tell us that an animal might have attacked the victim. We warn our viewers not to approach strange animals on this fine Halloween…"

She knew it wasn't an animal attack. She was pretty sure it was a vampire who did it. But she was giving up on hunting them. This vampire would live until some other vampire hunter hunted him down.

She moodily turned off the T.V., the talk of vampires made her think of him. As she was about to make a hasty retreat towards the door, Sam came in showing off his superman costume. 

"Deserah? What's wrong with you?" He asked after Deserah just smiled, "I thought you liked Halloween, you always like my costumes too… and where's your costume? I didn't bother you last year because Mom told me you didn't feel good… but your good today… and Mom made you a fairy costume!"

Deserah sighed and rolled her eyes and thought 'out of the mouths of babes' She looked at same and with false cheerfulness said, "I love Halloween, you know that, I just didn't have time to change into my costume yet, I was just going to do that now…"

With that Deserah went upstairs to change. The costume was a leaf green that was ripped fashionably, like a tinker bell outfit. The highest slit went up to her thigh, the lowest reached knee length. Her wings went from an inch above her head down to her Knees. The wings made her look as if she was just about to take off. She put on light make up and used glitter in her hair and on her face. The last touch was a silver blue mask that covered half her face.

She frowned at her self in her full length mirror. She looked unearthly, remote from the world completely. A knock came from her door and she yelled "come in!" 

Sam hesitantly opened the door . Seeing his sister all dressed up he shyly said "you look pretty Deserah…."

It wasn't exactly the thing she wanted to hear, but coming from her little brother she felt better. 

"Deserah!" Her Mom just happened to pass her door at the time and she had to take a double take. "Oh Honey!' she seemed happy, "I'm so glad you got over him…. It was a boy wasn't t?… There are other men out there! I'm glad that one didn't get you down!"

Deserah placed a plaster smile on and tried to look agreeable. She wasn't over Teak and she didn't think she ever would be. She had no choice now, she would have to go to the dance.

~ *~ She was dead, Teak finally revenged Holly. And with the slayer dead a great sadness crept over him. It was Halloween, and he was hanging out near the Gym where the masked ball was already starting. This was the first time since the day he met Deserah that he was back here. He was dressed as the god Pan, and he looked the part. He was in tattered green pants and he wore no shirt. On his brow he had a wreath wear sticks poked out looking like antlers. The mask was also a green color and covered half his face. 

He scanned all the people there searching for one person. He regretted his decision. He wanted her too much… loved her enough to suffer everything for her.

He came to that decision yesterday night as he murdered the girl…

~*~Deserah entered the dance. She was more depressed then usual. She moved over to the wall and lounged on it. 

Men came over and asked her to dance and she refused every one of them.

There was only one man that she would dance with and she was almost sure HE wasn't there. Though their connection she knew he didn't like dances and she gave a grave sigh.

~ *~He stood outside for two hours, surveying the people coming in. Two girls came close to looking like Deserah but he KNEW they weren't her. Growing impatient he turned around and almost pulled the door off it's hinges.

A couple of people starred at him as he entered the gym. No one he could recognize though, because of their masks. He scanned the room and noticed the nymph near the wall. She had guys approaching her from all sides, and each one seemed to be rejected by the beautiful fairy.

He blinked as she seemed familiar. He walked closer and realized it was Deserah. Even with her mask he knew it HAD to be her. Though he wondered how he missed her coming in… Pushing the though away he went towards her.

~ *~She was tired of them all coming for her. She just wanted to scream at all of them to stop asking her to dance. She knew it was a bad idea to come!

She turned about to go when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She swung around, about to hit the person who was hindering her hasty retreat. She stopped in mid-swing when she starred into the familiar shaped face with color changing eyes. 

"Teak?" her eyes filled with the tears she though she got rid of one year ago.

He gave her a smile and she really smacked him then. Her hand contacted heavily with her face, enough to knock his mask almost off his face. She watched as he rubbed his cheek and straitened out his mask, "I guess I deserved that…" he said in a somber voice.

"Yeah! You did!" Deserah was angry enough to spit fire, "Two years! I haven't seen or heard from you in two, agonizing, years!" the tears were back expelling the fire, "You didn't even say goodbye to me! You left me…."

~*~"Oh Deserah…" he knew he hurt her. He cursed himself for his stupidity. "I'm sorry…"

"Shut up! I know you aren't sorry!" she was hurt and looked as if she mistrusted him.

"It wasn't easy for you, I know, what with raising a one year old and all…."

He watched as confusion played on her face and his heart dropped. He wondered what happened to his clone, his son in some rights, was he just forgotten, adopted by some family half way around the world? He watched as her confusion faded and hurt entered her eyes.

"He died… my body…. It rejected him…" she spoke angrily to him though she looked ready to cry her heart out. "Oh Deserah… I'm sorry…. I…"

"I hate you" she started to beat his chest, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get her point across, "I hate you so much it hurts!"

He was shocked, so she hated him? He could feel through there connection that although she did hate him, it was the kind of hate only love could produce. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to his bare chest. He could feel her tears wetting his skin.

~I love you~ he sent though the connection ~I was stupid… I should have stayed and not have worried about the Night World… I don't care what they do to me now…. I can't live with out you…~

~I know you love me~ Deserah responded ~and I love you too… I know you know that….~ She paused and the whisper ~can't hide anything in this connection~ seeped into his mind.

"I guess I can forgive you… even if you did Kill Tina… and don't say your sorry about that… because as much as I hate saying it… she deserved it for being stupid enough to uncover her face…." She sighed and leaned her head on his chest.

He felt his heart swell and he ran his hands into her hair he then let go of her and lead her outside to where they fist met. Taking her hand and getting down on one knee he said, "I don't have a ring… but Deserah… Will you marry me?"

He watched as her eyes teared up, "I know I should make you suffer… but that would be hurting me too…" she said

"So…" He was all of a sudden very unsure of himself…

"So yes you idiot! I'll marry you!" then she kissed him with all her heart.

~*~Fin~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you all like… I'm going to be creating a Xanga for Teak because I use him for Roll playing… if you want to find out more about him copy and paste J 


End file.
